Memory Box
by Meiriona
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one shots, songfics and more. Humor, romance, dark themes, everything you can think of. Pairings include, but are not limited to: RobStarOTP JinxKid Flash JerichoRaven SpeedyAqualad Latest:LALALALA! I can't hear you! Lalala!
1. A secret

This is my collection of one shots, drabbles, songfics etc etc etc. My pairings are: Rob/Star Jinx/Kid Flash Jericho/Raven Speedy/Aqualad

My sister and/or readers may force me to write some BB/Rae, but under NO circumstances will I split up Robin and Starfire by pairing them up with other characters.

That's what happens when its OTP.

* * *

Drabble:20 minutes. Slash. Weirdness. That should explain this one.

* * *

It wasn't so much that they were afraid of their elders finding out. They knew everyone would accept it easily. The hiding, the secrecy, they loved it. It gave a rush to the relationship that neither had known before. Of course, their team mates knew; how could they not? But keeping it from the press, from the fans, that was a challenge.

The risk involved in these dates was like a drug. They knew that any moment someone could come upon them, and one would have to take to the waves, the other resume the stoic face. But it didn't stop them, in fact, it urged them on. They had to make every moment count, with their uncertain positions. Any kiss could be the last.

There in that cove, they spent uncountable hours. Hands roving over sea-slick flesh, mask torn away. They had never said anything, no long put off admissions of love, no shame at the feelings. Just a sudden knowledge, an unspoken bond, that kept them together. No one knew what exactly went on during those times, and neither boy was talking.

It was always quiet, no screaming out names, no moans of pleasure. Sometimes a mewl, or a squeak, but never enough that they would risk notice. When the day was done, red hair combed back into place, sand washed off, you didn't know anything had happened. But the memories lingered. Tongues fighting for dominance, eyes locked in contact, they moved with furious urgency. Tight fitting clothing was treated like a second skin, possessively tugging them closer. Strong arms were kissed lovingly, used as a shield from the crashing waves. Both were so eager to be together, but also too afraid that the joy might end permanently.

They couldn't make it known; they couldn't take those last few steps. If they did, the passion might fade. They might become so comfortable together that they would take the time they had together for granted. And then someone would die. Because that was inevitable, being who they were. So when they held their time together closer than any secret, hoping it would forever be a part of them.


	2. Getting away from you

I own nothing. Nothing whatsever. The songs listed here are copyright Inkubus Sukkubus, thank you very much for the thumbs up on posting them.

Two songs, two points of veiw, one story to hopefully keep my own goals for writing clear in my mind.

The two songs listed would likely be available to download from the artist's official site. InkubusSukkubus(dotcom)

* * *

Underneath the darkened sky  
All along the crooked way  
The same story once again  
Of sorrow and of pain

What a cruel irony, Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, known in his city as the fastest flirt alive, was sitting on the tower, barely moving. Depressed, lethargic, and generally out of character. He was like a changed person. All because of her.

One fool in a dream  
One black-hearted queen  
A tale of unrequited love  
That's written in tears, written in blood

Was she ever really trying? Did she really want to be good? If so, why did she run away? And if not, why couldn't she have shown it. It wasn't as if he wouldn't have taken no for an answer. Wait, yes it was. He had been so determined to change her. To take her with him and make everything better for her. That's what hero's do, right?

She smiles, he cries  
He begs, but she denies  
As tonight becomes tomorrow  
All joy will turn to sorrow

The emotions they shared, you can't fake that, can you? She kept turning him down for so long, that when she finally accepted his offer, he was positive all doubts were gone. After all, nothing could happen to her, not with Kid Flash protecting her. She would be as safe as ever, and she would get that respect she wanted, because of the courage it takes to change paths so dramatically, and after so long.

This is a tale of a succubus  
A tale of love, pain and lust  
Cheated heart and broken trust  
And death, and death

So why? Why was it that after the battle was over, she shook her head and told him he was wrong. Why was it that she walked away, hid herself, and refused to be found?

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
Where there's love, there is lust  
Where there's a boy to give his heart  
There's a woman to tear it apart

She had told him she loved him. She had told him everyone else she had ever loved was gone now. Jinx, why did you just walk away? I could have helped you. Well, he thought he could at least try, it's never too late to save yourself. And he had nothing but time.

Where there's giving, there's taking  
There's faking, and there's breaking  
Where there's trust deceit's right there  
The dream becomes the nightmare

Was she lying? She said she trusted him completely. She said she knew that he wouldn't betray her. Jinx was very adamant about betrayal. She said that if there was ever a chance he would, she would kill him with no remorse. Better that then to suffer such a loss again. That was what she had said. Again, not just to suffer the loss, but again. From the way she said it, she had been betrayed many times, almost to the point she had given up on humanity. What she never said was if he could trust her. He shouldn't trust her now, but still, how could he forget the blind trust she placed in him?

To despair she'll take him  
A shadow she'll make him  
Before him, the open grave  
On his wrist, the razor blade  
Young man, hang your head and cry  
It's time to suffer, it's time to die  
Abandon you the dreams of youth  
Abandon love, and hope and truth

She ran away, and he couldn't get her back. Why was he so USELESS? At first, Robin was cruel to him for it, saying he should have known better than to trust a villain. Of course, Kid Flash wasn't taking that. "Then I guess I can't trust you, you were a villain too, once." Despite the protests that this was different, whatever he said was simply hypocrisy. "What about Starfire then? She nearly blew the town apart, and she's a Titan. Or is it different, because it's you that loves her, not me?" Robin was such a jerk. Cyborg never said a word. Not a word. If you asked him about it, he would say it's not his place. Starfire and Raven both comforted him, telling him that he would heal, and soon it would stop hurting. They were wrong. It only got worse. It showed, too. He actually became depressed, so much that a psychologist was called in.

She will crush you, she'll excite you  
She'll destroy you, she'll ignite you  
She'll take you to a world of darkness  
And death, and death

Why was it that since she left, it was like his powers were muted, softened to near uselessness. He couldn't patrol like normal, afraid he might see her, and she would laugh at him, call him slow and an idiot. And this time mean it, not just say it to be tough, or to be cute as she rested her head against his shoulder. He was afraid he had been as much of an fool as Robin thought he was. He was afraid Jinx had never cared for him. Those types of fears that his powers used to wipe away, they dominated his life now.

On a night of dread and wonder  
Hear her heartbeat turn to thunder  
Now's the time for soul surrender  
And death, and death

"Kid Flash." It was Beast Boy this time who came to sit with him. "I know how you feel. When, when Terra…. It hurts. And it will always hurt. And nothing will ever take her place. But you have a chance, she's still out there, still alive. She still knows what you did for her. You have to have hope, because without it, you sink into something miserable." Kid Flash looked at the changeling, seeing his own sorrow mirrored there, but magnified in such a way as to make his fears and sadness seem selfish and immature. Jinx could still come back, when she was ready. Terra, any scrap of the Terra that Beast Boy had known, was gone. Kid Flash felt weak and pathetic, but he knew that he had someone to talk to about it, someone strong to ask advice of. He had to have hope. If not for her, for himself.

* * *

You, the walking wounded  
You, the hopeless victim  
You, who craved new feelings  
Risked it all to get them  
I thought you may be stronger  
Thought your fight was greater  
When I watched you falling  
How I pitied what you were

Why did I leave him? Because it wasn't right. I did love him, which is why I had to go. Because I loved him despite what he made me do, it was wrong for me to be there. I swore to myself, after Amma betrayed me and sent me to the temple, after the police betrayed me and shipped me to America, after Stone toyed with my emotions and betrayed me, destroying my home; that **I** would never betray my friends. I would be true to my word and honor the bonds that held us together. But he, he was so daring, he took risks just to see me do better. I had to try it, for him. So I betrayed them. And I hated myself for it, and pitied those who had to do that for a living. He crushed my morals. It wasn't his fault, but he was the worst thing for me, at least right now he is.

I could have made you whole  
instead you gave in  
Now I'll leave you lying pale and wounded

I know it hurt him. I know it's quite likely he's gone looking for me, everywhere. But, in the brief time we spent together, I never told him where I was born. So, how could he find me here, in this crowded temple in Calcutta, hidden in the streets by the muggers and prostitutes? Why would he look in this landfill of humans, where the pitiful seek comfort from a soft hand on their brow? It was home once, and I will stay here until I can forgive myself. He would be in pain, thinking I hated him, or worse, but this is what I have to do. He has friends to support him, and I never told him I would stay.

Thought you may be worthy  
I thought your soul was brighter  
Hoped we'd share forever  
Dreamt of flying with you

I thought, maybe, he'd understand afterwards that I could never be like him. I was happy as a criminal, because I knew that no matter what I did, someone would make it better. A hero would take care of my mistakes, and no one would really be hurt by it, it would be like it never happened. And no one would ever think I made a mistake when something fell apart. I wanted someone who would take care of me like that, and not try to make me someone I'm not. I though he would do that for me. I really thought he would be willing to realize if I tried to be good, that I would have to be perfect. And nobody is perfect.

I saw you had some spirit  
Saw the spark of fire  
Tasted only water  
Left you drowning on the floor

But no, when I told him I couldn't do it, he stubbornly insisted I could and I would. He kept saying that he believed in me, that I would be a hero. Kid Flash, you silly fool. I didn't want to hurt you like that, but I had to, I had to hex you out of my way and disappear into the night. You should know that the Titans would scorn me; they would treat me like scum. And I will not stand by and let that happen, I know who I am and I deserve respect. If you aren't willing to accept who I am, then I feel bad for loving you so much.

Barely walking wounded  
Barely walking wounded  
Wounds of apathy and  
Wounds that should have healed  
I have loved you briefly  
I have given freely  
You denied me your trust  
I shed no tears for you

He said he trusted me. He said he believed in me. He said he loved me. He must have lied then, because though I cared for him, oh so much, what I wouldn't give to hear his voice again, I knew what I had to do. But he wouldn't let me go when I said I had to. He chained me in his own way, holding me where I wouldn't go. It was like he was blind and deaf to my emotions. By now, I should be used to that, everyone is, but with him, it hurt. He didn't trust me enough to let me roam free, so I ran away. I'm not like a dog, loyal and to be commanded, just needing a 'good girl' and a pat. No, as my eyes suggest, I'm like a cat, I need my space, no one can order me around. I will wander away, maybe for hours, maybe for days, but I will return, when my adventure is over. I just need to atone for that betrayal, or make it to my honor, what I did. You didn't understand, I attacked the closest thing to a family I had. I was hexing my brothers, and blood is thicker than boyfriends. Well, nothing is as thick as you, idiot. Let me work off the shame I brought upon myself by those actions. I want respect, but right now I don't deserve it.

* * *

Song one: All Along the Crooked Way

Song two: Wounded

this is the inevitable plot twist to Jinx/Kid Flash when I write it.


	3. Poison and Omens

This was fun, Alice Cooper's 'Poison' playing in a club, Jinx dragging Wally out of his comfort zone and into hers. A group of others who, though completely normal when you go to powers, are just like Jinx in other ways. Meet her non metahuman friends, and lets see Jinx be the one making all the moves...

* * *

The music in the room was not the normal style that you would expect for Kid Flash to be listening to. But Jinx had chosen where they were going for the night, and she picked this club. Jagon-Eye, it was called. She saidit was the best placefor her to show him a great time, andnot to worry, he couldpick next weekends place.She had even picked through his closet for an hour to dress him to fit. He still felt out of place, in black jeans and a Nirvana tee, but with Jinx on his arm he was able to forget it for a time. She was in a heated argument with the DJ at the moment, hands on her hips, the lace tunic showing off her pale skin where the silver halter didn't cover. God she was incredible. She wasn't in the least like other girls; other girls would have spent hours and hours on their clothes and still looked fake. Jinx, she tossed on the halter and the tunic, pulled on her stockings and a pair of shorts, ran her fingers through her hair and tied on her boots, ready to go. Hell, he took longer getting dressed than she did. Here she came bouncing back, pleased look on her face. "I got good music for us, no more of that hoarse shouting." She laughed, pulling him onto the dance floor as the next song came on.

"_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
my pain, your thrill"_

It was a steady rock beat with a great sense of remorse to it. Alice Cooper, he recognized it from some of the music some seniors had been playing a few weeks ago outside a local highschool. Jinx was completely uninhibited, body moving without any thought. She kept trying to encourage him to get into it, wordlessly beckoning him closer. He told her he didn't know how to dance to this; she pretended not to hear him.

"_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains"  
_

He was paying attention to the words and nearly gasped as Jinx pulled him to her, leading him through the movements of the dance. She had picked quite the song, truly. How perfectly it fit them, even now. Jinx obviously knew the song well, she was singing along, a bit out of tune, but then so were a lot of people. Jesus H Christ, she was a changed person here, the scathing tone and cold attitude was replaced with sensual movements and a smile that overtook her face. Still slightly crooked, of course, a cheshire grin.

"_Your mouth, so hot  
your web, I'm caught  
your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_ "

"Wally…" She whispered into his ear, one hand stroking his hair. "You're dancing perfectly."

"_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison"  
_  
Somewhere in the course of the song they had become entangled, so even now he could feel the lace scraping his bare arms, her trim waist in his hands. "Jinx…" "Mhhmm?" "Did you plan this song?" "Now Wally, why would I ever do that sort of thing, it's such a sad song, don't you think?" He knew she had something she wanted him to say, but as to what it was he had no idea. "I don't know, the fact it was written means others go through the same emotions, so it must be less sad when you are in good company." Jinx gave a bit of a twirl before responding. "But someone who so desperately wants to admit love, and is stopped because everything they've ever been taught says it's that it would be the death of them, isn't it sad?"

"_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison"_

"I don't know, some say that taking small amounts of a poison at a time can remove the risk of death. And some poisons can be mixed so they aren't toxic, right?" Jinx an eyebrow. "You can't be thinking belladonna," He frowned, that was an herb, right? "Because if you are, I'll have to hit you and call you a pervert." Well, he didn't want to know what it was she was talking about. Her arms may be small, but with a touch of magic she could have him on the floor writhing in pain in a split second.

"_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_"

"My poison" He whispered as the song ended, earning a giggle from Jinx as she pecked him on the cheek. "I told you guys I could get him in here and dancing!" She seemed to be talking to a group of people not far from the couple, tugging his arm to pull him over to them. "Wally, meet the Omens." Kid Flash squirmed uncomfortably, looking over the punk-rockers. He hated using that type of label, but that was definitely what it was, likely they were even a band. Names went around: Bore, a tall skinny guy with neon blue vampire fangs; Dove and Sparrow, a couple who dressed as if androgynous; Cold-Iron, tattooed and buff, but with a big brother look; Vervain, tall, slim and golden; and Bane, his hair mish mash of colors in a torn jean jacket.

It turned they weren't a band, but a group of club critics, who gave every new place or band the aye or nae. Well respected in this scene. "We need to give this one a name then, Jinx." Dove noted, pulling herself off of Sparrow's lap. Wally glanced nervously at Jinx; they knew her by that name? "Oh, don't worry, you think I'd forget?" She turned to whisper in his ear. "Within the Omens, Jinx is a title of respect for females. Rune is the equivalent for males. My Omen name is Shatter-Glass." Turning back to the group, she grinned. "He's Rabbit Foot. Now if you'll excuse us, it sounds like they're playing a very auspicious song." Vervain paused to listen to the music for a moment, and then grinned, the rest of the group holding back laughter. "What, what's this song called?" Wally asked, even as Jinx pulled him away from the Omens.

"Sex Never Goes Out Of Fashion." Came the wicked reply, before he was back in the sea of bodies.

Learned something new every day, didn't he?

* * *

Not really a song fic, was it? buahaha. anywho, it was fun. The Omens will be a recuring theme in the memory box. 


	4. Night with the Omens

Hey look, more of the Omens. I told you they were a big part of this. You get to see a bit of the plotless interaction between Jinx and her surrogate family. And of course, some Kid Flash foreshadowing...

**

* * *

**

**H**ey Omens!" Jinx gave a two fingered wave and slid into the jeep with the others. Bane was smoking, again, and she stole the cig to crush it in her fingers. "Aw man, Shatter-glass, I need the nicotine." He whined, tugging on her braid. Jinx just snorted and swatted the hand away and turned to Dove and Sparrow.

You always referred to them as 'Dove and Sparrow' or sometimes 'DoveandSparrow', like it was one word. The two were inseparable. "So, where we going tonight, Bore and Vervain never gave me more than that they were gonna take his bike and I had to ride with Big Brother over here." She asked, gesturing to Cold-Iron in the driver's seat. She had dressed for a normal club, thigh length white skirt with slits all the way up the sides to show off the neon green biker shorts and mid calf leather boots. Under the suede jacket was a black off the shoulder blouse and her necklace. "Bane says it's a new band at the Dragon Fang. What was the name?" Sparrow mumbled through Dove's hair, tugging on an earring. At least, she thought it was Sparrow. The two could have been twins. Chin length platinum hair and neon blue cat suits; they looked right out of a sci-fi spy movie.

"Splinterbell. Mix a bit of Nightwish vocals with Jack off Jill lyrics and a Metallica sound and you have them." Bane leaned back from the passenger's seat, giving Jinx a chance to see the new colors he'd added to his hair. More green this time. He was like a kid brother to the whole of the Omens, no matter that he was only a year younger than Bore and two older than Jinx. The jeep hit a pothole and Jinx found herself in the middle of a lovebird sandwich.

Extracting herself from the tangle of limbs, she laughed. "Sorry guys, I know you want my hot bod but no threesomes for me." Cold-Iron gave a shake of his head, murmuring 'Kids' as he sped through a changing light. This prompted the usual reaction, teasing the old man. "Aw, are we being too loud for Gramp's hearing aid? We need to get that adjusted." Sparrow started nodding to Dove who patted the elder boy on the shoulder. "Don't worry old boy, we won't let you throw out a hip." "Oh you whippersnappers can just wait, this is a rough crowd. Keep an eye on Shatter-Glass, underage as she is, things might get wild."

"Hey, that's not fair; Dove an' Sparrow are underage too." Shatter-Glass protested, arms crossed over her meager chest. "Yeah, but no one could manage to pry them off each other long enough to do any harm." Bane lit up another cigarette, much to her disgust. "My god Bane, we need to get you a girlfriend who can make you stop smoking…." "You mean boyfriend." Jinx smacked herself in the head. "Right, sorry. This week it's guys."

They had pulled up at the club where Vervain was waiting, dressed in a pure white mini-dress to show off her perfect glowing tan and golden hair. "You took a while. Bore's inside getting a few words with the band before they play. Shatter-Glass, you look lovely tonight." Jinx blushed heavily; Vervain always mothered her to death. "You going to see your boy after this hun?" She asked as they slipped into the club, where the music was already reaching deafening levels.

"Nah, I left him with some big toughs who can keep him out of trouble for the night." Jinx had only gotten the night off to hang with the Omens because she had sent Wally to go have a guys' night with Roy and Dick, feeling that they would keep him safe enough. Whatever had possessed her to sign on for a six month bodyguard job...? "So we're free to set Bane up with the boy of his dreams." As soon as they had found seats at the bar, Bore had gotten back and was entwining his fingers with Vervain's. Shatter-Glass smiled, they had such a beautiful relationship. They were getting married next winter on the solstice, she could hardly wait. Dove was writing the ceremony, and Cold-Iron was going to perform it. That reminded her of something. She'd talked to Shimmer about getting the boys out of jail, and she's be showing to get them released into her guardianship soon. Shimmer was a good friend of Bore's, and an honorary Omen. "Hey, I talked to Glamour; she's coming in in a few months to get her brother and his partner in crime, wanna see if she can stay for the wedding?" Bore's face lit up, and after a glance at Vervain, he quickly agreed that it was a wonderful idea.

"They're starting guys; get yer' buns over here!" That was Cold-Iron, gesturing over towards the stage where two keyboards had been brought out, placed to form a ninety degree angle. The guitarist came on first, he seemed very ordinary. Dress pants and a blue button down. Next, a petite girl with very curly hair skidded onto the stage and over to the keyboards. Finally, the lead singer; a quiet looking girl you might expect to see in a church choir, strolled over to the mike, after making a joke with the bassist, who looked a military type. "Arrright! Ready to hear some controversy? Lets get things moving with Sashy's song, 'Empty on the inside'" Jinx nodded as the music began, starting to bob to the beat. She noticed that the keyboardist; Sashy did they call her…was playing both boards, fingers flashing at blinding speed, her hair flying about as she moved. The vocals were very smooth, Bane had been right when he compared it to Nightwish in that sense. Oh, but the lyrics, they were great. Not a single slang word, nor swear, but still managed to sound angry at the world.

After the first set was done, Jinx found herself halfway across the floor from where she had started, not even realizing she had gotten up to join the dance. Looking around, she spotted a lost looking Dove over at the bar. "Heyo, where's your worse half?" She asked, causing the electric eyed girl to jump. "Shit, Shatter-Glass. You scared the living daylights out of me!" Shatter-Glass frowned at the remark. "Why do they call it living daylights anyways. Light isn't alive….." Dove pondered that for a moment, before shrugging. "Sparrow's in the can, but how are you liking this gang?"

Shatter-Glass shrugged. "It's nice enough, that keyboardist is great. But I think that the lead needs an instrument in her hands, they look so lonely." Dove nodded. "Well, Sashy's programmed in the beats for some songs, usually she's twirling the drumsticks while singing. Wait till the girls move into the duet modes." "Or you can just watch the male headed songs that are coming on next." Sparrow had shown up, and the couple had rejoined at the hip.

"Let's give a chance to introduce the rest of the band. Sashy and I started this about a year ago. She comes up to me after choir and says 'Hey Annie, you should be in a punk/rock band.' And I'm thinking, what? My voice isn't punk/rock style in the least. But she goes on to tell me about how Danny and her, that's Danny on the guitar guys, had been listening and thought that I could make even the most vulgar lyrics seem beautiful. So, we try it out with _Paint it Black_ after school, and Chase hears us and just attaches himself, and we took over the band room for three weeks after school. After that, Danny and Chase just put their heads together and kept churning out songs, and here we are today. So, here's the raspy vocal of our boys, and I get my sticks back!"

Shatter-Glass enjoyed the music and got up to date with the Omens, having so much fun thatwhen the music was done, she had no real desire to do anything else. Of course, she was a little tipsy, Cold-Iron was scolding her for drinking, but then he'd be scolding her for not doing anything for him to scold her about if she hadn't. When she'd been dropped off in front of the apartment, she gave Cold-Iron a hug and kissed Bane on the forehead after he tugged her braid and looked hurt. When she spun her way into the apartment, she immediately crashed into a body.

"So, did you have a good night without me?" Uh oh, Kid Flash. He looked just a tad worried. She realized it was nearly three in the morning, and she smelled faintly of alcohol and cigarettes. Before she allowed herself to feel guilty, she gave a wry smile. "I had a lovely time with my friends. I'm sure you could say the same. Bane met a guy on the dance floor, and Vervain wants to be the one to name our first child." Kid Flash started at that, mouth working soundlessly. Jinx laughed, pushing her way into the living room to fall onto the couch.

"She seems to think that just because she and Bore were a bit like us that we're going to end up just like them, buying ten acres and raising half a dozen kids, organic food and combat practice. I think she's already looking into land for Dove and Sparrow. Only gramps and Bane get out of it, lucky bastards." She sighed, and turned to head for the bathroom. "I'll just take a shower; one of these years I have to get Bane to stop smoking, and then we can finish this talk." Jinx noticed a particularly devious glimmer in those blue eyes, and paused to let him speak. "Or you can take a shower _while_ we finish this talk." Jinx feigned offence. "Why Wallace West, are you propositioning me?" She accused, hands on hips. "I could be, unless that would put me on the wrong end of a hex, of course."

Jinx narrowed her eyes, which began to glow faintly, and raised a hand. Before she could blink, her speedster roommate was ducking behind the couch, stammering he didn't mean anything by it. Smiling broadly, she ducked into the bathroom, murmuring just loud enough for him to hear, "Idiot."


	5. Snow

Just a little ficlet on the day Jinx left her boys. The end is the key.

* * *

Snow. I remember the first time I ever saw snow. I was at Darkwave then. I was nothing out of the ordinary there, just this girl with a bunch of annoying roommates and barely developed powers. Hey look, I haven't changed a bit, have I? Well, I guess my powers are better now, but if I ever get a roommate who doesn't annoy the life out of me, well, yeah. But, back to snow. When I first saw it, I only knew that it was cold, too cold. I hate the cold. I hated it. All the little girls loved it, thought it was so pretty. The boys liked throwing it. At me. Not much of a problem, I just hexed the tree branches to dump it back on them, but still. I hated it.

It was snowing that night too. The night I so stupidly, (how could I have been such an idiot?) left my friends. I don't think well when it's cold. Some defense, isn't it? Well, I was so sick of them, they didn't get it. I mean, honestly, if I hadn't been so anal about keeping track of targets, they wouldn't be alive. They'd starve to death not able to steal anything. God knows Mammoth would eat them out of house and home. So, I spent three days hounding Gizmo to make that computer program, and even then the losers just barely get enough to live on. I try and try to get them to, I dunno, work for **someone**. That's why I went after that amulet. I had a very wealthy buyer lined up. But they just… do nothing. So I figure, fine, lets get them somewhere that will take care of them, like the Brotherhood of Evil. Gizmo, he's like a brother to me, Mammoth too. The others… they don't matter as much. But since they were all in the HIVE FIVE, I was responsible for them. I knew _I_ didn't need the Brotherhood, but so long as they were the winning team, and at that moment they were, I was willing to join.

But then, of course, I realize that they didn't care about me. Well, I guess I knew that all along. Getting bitch slapped by the human stretch dummy, that tore it. I frankly didn't care _who_ was on the winning side. And what that high velocity prima-donna kept saying to me. Damnit. I couldn't help it. I decided to be selfish. So, I gathered up the things that mattered. Two spell books, my art supplies, my Kali icon and a stuffed animal, threw them in a bag with some spare clothes, and left. I didn't give them a whole good bye; I didn't strip my room bare. I just walked out with a messenger bag while they were making a Billy-maze for Wykkyd to navigate.

Of course, first thing I did was stick my com into the seat of a bus, so that they couldn't track me by it. Then, I had to deal with the cold. I hate the cold, have I mentioned that? Stupid rotten seasons. So, I crash at a church or something, never paid attention,for a couple of days, and then of course idiot shows up. I tell him I'm making my own fate, and to leave me alone.

He sends me that stupid, stupid smile. God I want to wring his neck. "I knew you could do it." Oh for the love of… I rolled my eyes. Right. "I mean it. See, it isn't that hard." I ask him what makes him think I'm good now. "Well you aren't bad, are you?" So there's no in between? "Don't be stubborn like that. Come with me." Ok, _where_ in the course of your running did your brain _liquidize_ and fly out your _ears_?

I turn and continue walking. Next thing I know he's in front of me. Obviously, I pushed him away, but he just grabs my hands and shakes his head. That stupid smile again. I'm about to comment on it when he kisses me. Yeah, that's right. Like something out of a cheesy movie, he just grabs me and **kisses** me. Then, giving a bow, he turns to go, leaving me speechless. Only for a second, of course. "You, you…" I start, fuming. "YOU ROTTEN THEIF!" My scream echoes into the night as he speeds away. Some hero, stealing my first kiss. And damnit, it's snowing, and I'm _still_ cold.

* * *

I love the end. Between "Ok, _where_ in the course of your running did your brain _liquidize_ and fly out your _ears_?" and "YOU ROTTEN THEIF" I feel like I was channeling the cartoon soul of the girl. So much fun. I can't stay serious through even one ficlet. how pathetic am I?


	6. Mine

"Mine"

Or

"Poor Poor Karen"

Drabble slash luv -limey- yes, its limey. I may have to up the rating due to this. Ferret and Shadow, this is for you guys especially.

* * *

If any Titan is to be pitied more than the others it would have to be poor, poor Karen. You see, when the biggest problem say, Raven, had to deal with was keeping the boys out of her room or blocking out the emotions of the lovebirds, Karen has to distract super speed twins from activity that is rated far above their ages.

Garth and Roy never realized that she did this, and never thought to be a bit more discreet. For example, today, Karen had taken one look on the monitors and had to disable the surveillance system in the training room, and cancel practice.

It started out innocently enough. For them. Roy bet Garth that he couldn't climb a rope faster than him. Roy lost.

"No way! That is not possible; you had to have cheated gill-head."

"Sorry Roy, I won fair and square. Fifty you said, right?"

"I don't HAVE fifty, that's why I made the bet in the first place."

"You're lying." Garth narrowed his eyes and advanced on the archer. "I'm sure you keep your money around here somewhere…" Two seconds later he had pinned him to the ground and was searching the pockets of the uniform.

"Hey! Cut it out, I have no money!" Roy struggled, planting a foot in the Atlantean's stomach. Garth flew backwards a few feet and then pounced again. "Damnit fish stick, I have no money!" Roy managed to back away, gesturing defensively.

"You feel like owing me fifty dollars, Roy?" Garth asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Roy shook his head. "Nope, and I'm sure I know how to make it so you feel quite even." Garth arched an eyebrow. What was he up to now?

"What are you thinking, Harper. This can't be good." Almost before the words were out, Garth found **himself** pinned to the ground. "Oh, but it can be." Came the whisper in his ear. "Roy…" He breathed, eyes already closing. The archer's tongue traced his earlobe, hands grasping at clothes. How did this always happen? Roy said one word and he fell to putty. Garth felt their lips meet, and unconsciously reached up to stroke his lover's red hair.

'_Roy must have planned this' _He thought, as he tugged impatiently at the belt. _'He probably even lost on purpose…' _Arms wrapped firmly around his body, the Atlantean shuddered and sighed. Roy continued to kiss slowly down his neck, every now and then murmuring 'mine' as he claimed more skin. So possessive. So protective.

On the mat in the training room, this was a new one. Roy would have to add it to the list. But first, to get those stubborn clothes off. Slowly, he removed every scrap of cloth that stood between him and his prize. Revenge for teasing him so much. Garth just made it so easy for him to love. Always fighting, but never once protesting. Very much his equal, but willing to step aside. Mine. No one else could touch Garth, no one. Nipping slightly at the younger boy's neck, Roy closed the distance between their bodies.

Garth's moan was muffled by the archers mouth, both already sweat slick from the workout. His heart was pounding a mantra, hands grasping Roy's shoulders. His back arched, and he felt fingers twining in his hair. Eager tongue demanding motion, remapping his mouth. Watching his beautiful boyfriend's bliss, the dark haired youth was oblivious to the world.

Mine, mine, mine. Roy felt it in the pulse, in the gripping fingers. His perfect Garth. A touch here, kiss there, they knew each other so well. Hair so black it always looked wet, and usually it was. He ran his hands over perfectly sculpted muscles. Mine. Held close as the shuddering ecstasy overwhelmed them both. Mine.

"Roy…."Garth gasped as he fought to get his breath back. The archer lifted his head from its pillow of their clothing to look askance at him. "Hmm?" "How did we not get interrupted?" Then it dawned on him exactly what today was. There was supposed to be training practice…. Ten minutes ago. "Bee forgot?" He shrugged lamely.

Right, like Bee would forget about training. That just didn't happen. A frightened glance between the couple, and they were scrambling for clothes. "Maybe she's looking for us. That's why she isn't here yet…" Aqualad shook his head. "No, if she had to do that she'd just send the twins looking or take a look at the cam-" Oh . Cameras. Speedy groaned. "Great. Now watch her threaten to sell it."

Karen, meanwhile, was engaged in an online racing game tournament with Mas, Menos, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin. East vs. West, and they were holding their own. "You are going down, Sparky. Mark my words!" Speedy and Aqualad entered the living room a few seconds apart and simply stared. When Speedy cleared his throat, Bee turned around. "Glad to see you guys are around. I think some of the video feeds are down, why don't you and water boy figure it out." She winked and went back to her game. Oh, she knew, and she was plainly quite capable of keeping the younglings oblivious.

"Speedy you still owe me fifty!" She heard as the boys walked out. _"Thanks for thinking of my innocence boys."_ She thought sarcastically, wondering if there was any way to get the twins out of the tower on regular occasions. Bee was getting far better at these games than she would like.

* * *

Mine. I really like to play off Roy's possessiveness.


	7. I could do worse

Heyo! THIS is my set in stone what happens with Jinx: she doesn't stay. She goes home. New name, new job. This exact one shot isn't set in stone, of course, but the situation Jinx is in will be.

* * *

"I could do worse"

Jinx wasn't going to stay with them. She knew the titans were never really an option. But she couldn't go back to the HIVE either. Not only was the academy in shambles, she had been taken off the hierarchy ledgers as a member. Not because of her betrayal, but because she had been dense enough to forget to submit her diploma before she left the school. She was no longer a student, and had no one to vouch for her membership with the organization. What choice did she have left?

Jinx had told the Titans right after the battle, she wasn't one of them. She had no desire to be a part of their group. "You guys are too selfless, too goody-goody for me. Not to mention I still haven't forgotten you blowing up my home. If you want me to go to jail, fine. Tell me now so I can start running." She wasn't going to lie down and let some arrogant bunch of kids with over inflated egos dictate her life. Jinx controlled fate, nothing controlled Jinx.

She chopped her hair short, just past her ears, and used an herbal mix to blacken it. That done she hitched her way north, and made a few calls to graduates she had the numbers of. One of them was working for the Australian government, and was owed a few favors. She managed to get a plane to pick Jinx up and drop her in Calcutta. It wasn't hard to find a use in that city. Between being a one girl abortion clinic, bone setter, parasite doctor, and midwife, Jinx lived comfortably enough for three years.

Of course, nothing stays hidden forever, and unsurprisingly Kid Flash found her one day.

"All right Meenakshi, relax, it's almost over. On three I'm going to re-align the bone. It will hurt like demons, but it will heal better. One, Two, Three!" Her eyes glowed slightly as she used her powers to dull the woman's awareness and set the broken leg, not flinching at the sounds. "Ok, now where is the _pariah _who did this?" She demanded angrily, splinting the leg.

"It was a guardsman, Mem-Sahib."

"_Kshatriya_?" Jinx demanded, using the name of the second highest caste, those who uphold social harmony. The woman shook her head. "So it was a western do gooder, wretched things. I'll break _his _leg, the impudent ass. And please, I am Brahman; there is no need to consider me Sahib. Call me Kalyani, as the other women do."

"Kalyani then, thank you."

Jinx waved it off and moved to her next caller, a girl not much older than herself, in hysterics. "I cannot have a child! I will be killed! Please, Mother." Jinx took the sobbing teen into her arms, and lay one hand on her stomach. A soft glow emanated from her fingertips, and the girl gave a start.

"Take her to a back room, she is miscarrying." Jinx spoke to one of the temple girls who ran back and forth.

"Yes Mother." Mother, Mother, Mother! Why did they insist on calling her that?

"Mother? Seems you've come up in the world." Jinx started, feeling the once familiar gust of air past her ear. Whirling around, her short braid whipping against her head, Jinx came face to face with Kid Flash. "Jinx…been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I have no idea who you are speaking to. I am Kalyani." Switching to Bengali, she shouted to the girls. _"Has Meenakshi told us where to send to cart? Her husband will be most worried." _She moved on to the well dressed man, who walked with a slight limp.  
"Mother, I would like to thank you on behalf of my son. The fever broke, and the doctors were shocked. I have brought a substantial donation."  
"It was my pleasure, Sahib." She ducked her head meekly. It really wasn't, tapeworm are a nasty bug to kill. "Nila will take the money," Kid Flash was at her side again.  
"Jinx? Why are you ignoring me? Why are you doing this?"

Jinx frowned at him. "You're searching for Jinx. I am Kalyani. I suggest you leave, the clinic is for the ill." She paused for a moment. "But then, maybe you're mentally ill."  
"I'm not nuts, no one but Jinx could have those eyes! Or those powers."  
"You're some kind of hero, right?"  
"Like I said the first time, one of the best." He said with a little smirk.  
"Like I said the first time, you're an idiot." She replied evenly, staring him down.

Kid Flash broke the moment with a victory dance. "You **are** Jinx, I knew it! Come back, please. I know you needed time to adjust to the change, and I didn't search for you until now, but we need you as a Titan. There are more criminals who don't hold back, there've been killings! I know you can do better than this." He gestured to the badly maintained temple, to her tattered sari, scabbed legs and bruised shoulder.

"I could do worse." She said, setting her jaw and turning.  
"_Meenakshi gave us a description of the man who broke her leg. We know who he is, and his patrol route."_ One of the other women told her in Bengali. Jinx growled slightly, finding the identity and starting off.

"Jinx? Where are you going?" Kid Flash was walking backwards in front of her as she pushed though the streets of Calcutta, nearly spitting venom. She made a rude gesture and continued to search for the culprit. "What are you doing?" She soon found her target and grabbed the man by the collar.

"_You wretched son of a goat, you shattered a woman's leg! I cannot say what her husband will do, but I feel like dishing out a bit of karma myself!" _He was easily a foot taller than her, and well built. Kid Flash watched with wide eyes as she shouted at him in a language he didn't understand. Then she did something he **did **understand, violently lashing out with her power. He was too shocked to stop her, and the man went down howling.

"Jinx… I thought you were done with that life…" He said, eyes looking for a quick escape. She did not look like she was in a good mood.

"As I said, I am Kalyani. He broke Meenakshi's leg, and so I broke his. Now, mister hero, do you have anything relevant to say?"

Kid Flash paused, opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it, coughed and said "I guess you're right, you could do worse… I just wanted you to be there when Robin proposes. It should be this weekend."

Jinx groaned. "Look, I'll attend the wedding, if only to say 'I told you so'." Kid Flash grinned and went to hug her. He was stopped by her pulling her sari over her face as if in disgust.

He wasn't fazed though. "Whoop! I have a date!" Jinx raised an eyebrow as if to ask him what he was smoking. "I mean, if you want to. That is, you'll be my date for the event, right?"  
"Fine"  
"But I swear I- wait, you said yes?"  
"Don't make me regret that. Can Kalyani get back to her work now? I think the news office is having rat problems again. Plus there was a festival last month; this week should be abortion peek of the season." Not waiting for an answer, Jinx swiftly ran back to her place at the temple.

Kid Flash stood stock still for a minute, when a throat clearing made him spin.  
"I told you she was happy here." The figure said uninterestedly. "But you had to go see her yourself, didn't you. Can't take the empath's word for it." Raven continued, arms folded.

"She acted like she didn't know me at first…"

"That's because she doesn't want to be a Titan. Another thing I told you. And before you start, she was homesick beyond belief." Raven seemed to debate internally before finishing "She had to see her parents' and mentor's graves. Jinx feels very guilty about them, and she told me she was done running away from it. And, she could have done worse."

* * *

I don't know... it just came. buahaha. Eat that 'hero' Jinx or 'villain' Jinx.


	8. Hey Rave?

Ok, first thing to tell you, in this fic Jinx and KF are bunking in the Jump tower and are OH so together. But Jinx has a few issues.

* * *

"Hey Rave?"

"Jinx, I've told you a thousand times not to call me that." The pink haired sorceress rolled her eyes. The two mystics had come to an agreement, the Titan's towers needed proper metaphysical shielding, and Raven alone couldn't manage enough to protect against even half the problems that could be faced. So, Jinx would assist her in the shields every month, as a community service, part of her probation. They were sitting on the roof of the Jump City tower. It being the new moon, things were very dark. Not that either of them needed it, Jinx had excellent night vision and Raven's powers allowed her to sense things without using her eyes.

"I almost did it yesterday." Jinx said quietly, chalking the runes of protection for the ritual. Raven jumped internally, though she didn't move.

"You know it won't help them. It might let you escape the guilt, but you'll still have that weight on your soul. You really want to take that into your next life?" Jinx had told Raven how much it had hurt her to betray the HIVE. How much she hated herself for it, and how much of a hypocrite she felt for giving Cyborg the cold-shoulder for the exact same thing. She hadn't told her that she was depressed, in fact suicidal, but Raven had sensed it and confronted her about it.

"I know, but, I had the gun in my mouth, Rave, the safety off. I was so close. If Robin hadn't called at that moment it would have been done."

Raven sighed and took the chalk from her friend's hand. Funny, they really were friends now. Jinx had come to her to apologize for going into her room back in their first encounter. She said she didn't apologize for the wards she set or the fashion advice she'd given, of course. She'd also come to ask for help.

Raven wasn't the type to give advice. That was Starfire's forte. But she'd listened. Jinx had asked if she really had a chance. If there was really any way powers like hers could be used for anything but hurting people. Raven had had no answer at the time. She honestly didn't know. And she said that. But, she had said, people thought the same of Starfire's powers. That was different, Jinx replied, Starfire has super strength. Raven paused, thinking. It was true. Everyone else she could think of had some sort of practical use for their powers. Even herself. Jinx, her powers simply destroyed things. Of course, she pointed out, destruction isn't bad, nor is creation good. Jinx sighed, taking out a pencil and sketching. Raven asked what she was drawing. Jinx told her it was a luck web. She could read it after it was done to determine the effects of certain actions, but it took so long to both draw and read that she only used it for big things, like choosing to go with Kid Flash.

"Jinx. You cannot kill yourself. How selfish are you? You would hurt those boys again by dying, killing their one hope of freedom? You would hurt Kid Flash by killing yourself rather than being with him?" It was a rare occasion that Raven was so fierce about something, but suicide is just one of the things she couldn't sit back about. Her hand gripped the younger girls shoulder tightly. "I'm telling them about it tonight, when we get back"

Jinx looked terrified. She had tried to swear Raven to secrecy, but the half-demon refused. Eyes wide, her hands trembled, glowing slightly with power. "You, you wouldn't." But she knew she would. "Ok, but you have to keep them from yelling. And don't make me look anyone in the eye." She knew she would have to be there. She had to see their reactions. Not knowing would be worse. Raven promptly agreed and the two went about the warding in silence.

They went back inside and Raven asked everyone to come to the living room. After they were sitting down, well, everyone but herself and Jinx, Raven began.

"You all know that Jinx has recently gone through some big changes in her life." Smiles all around. Jinx clutched her hands tighter and stared at the floor. "And maybe I'm the only one who has noticed, but it isn't easy on her." The way she said it was accusing.

"That's not fair Raven; we've all been supportive of her!"

"Yeah, I even made her tofu burgers!"

"Man, that's not supportive!"

"She doesn't eat BEEF!"

"Ever heard of turkey burgers?"

"Cy, Beast Boy, I think Raven has something important to say here."

Raven shot an appreciative glance at Robin. "Yes, you've all been doing a great job making her feel like one of us." Cyborg and Jinx both flinched at the phrase, but Raven continued. "But none of us have bothered to remember who she left behind and how."

Starfire looked down and nodded. She understood and felt guilty.

"She, on the other hand, can not forget them. It's not healthy, and it's affecting her in ways that might be dangerous."

Robin and Kid Flash glanced at each other. "Dangerous how?" They asked in unison. Raven glanced at Jinx nervously, before opening her mouth to respond kindly.

"I tried to kill myself." Jinx interrupted, looking up for the first time since the conversation began. Starfire exclaimed 'no!', Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Robin was halfway to the phone to call a psychologist. "I'm sorry, it's just they were the closest thing to a family I ever had. When _you_ turned on us" She said, turning an enraged gaze on Cyborg. "I told them it was the most despicable thing anyone could ever do, to betray people that called them friends. And what do I do? The exact same thing! No, worse!" Jinx was blushing furiously. "I got Gizmo and Mammoth sent to jail, broke my promise to Shimmer to look after her little brother and his best friend, and I get away scott free?"

Starfire pulled Jinx into a soft, amazingly, hug. "I know how you feel. When I banished my sister from Tameran, I was in much the same situation. I still feel guilty for it. But the only thing you can do is try to help them."

Jinx sighed. "I'm sorry guys. But, if Shimmer comes here to kill me, you can't stop her. I was supposed to take care of Baran and Mikron. She works for the Australian government, if she wants to kill me, she'll do it legally and…. I'm an IDIOT!"

Kid Flash grinned. "I thought that was my label"

Robin saw where this was going. "You give me a number to call and I can see about getting those two released into her custody eventually."

"I still feel like shit about this. Gods, I _helped_ Blood with that stupid doomsday device out of spite." Jinx put a hand to her forehead.

"Well then, I think my main point here was that Jinx is clinically depressed with good reason, and will need support. More importantly, Robin, we now have a damned good reason for her and Kid Flash to share a room. It's not like being down the hall prevents them from doing what they're doing anyways."

"Mother of God, Rave! I would appreciate it if you would keep my sex life out of this?" Jinx glared at her. Robin looked about to faint.

"Well, the shields on the tower are up, right?"

* * *

whoo, that more than sucked, but hey, it was that or I start posting my AU story that is so far from ready that it would be a crime to post. Sp/Al shoudl eb updated this week guys!


	9. Starlight, Star Bright

You knew it was coming. My RobStar shot.

* * *

The sun was just slipping over the horizon, and a cool autumn breeze stirred the fiery read hair of the Tameranean who was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed with pleasure. Eyes still closed, she heard the sound of footsteps and felt another's presence beside her.

"It's really beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Robin asked, looking out at the sunset, as was their evening ritual.

"It always is," Starfire agreed, turning to face him. Internally, she had so many other things she wanted to say. But if she ever dared to begin to say them, someone or something would interrupt, or she would phrase it so the true meaning wasn't apparent. So too did Robin wish to say things, but for him it wasn't that the situation didn't permit it, but that he had no idea what he wanted to say. Every time he thought he knew how to say it, something changed, so that the words he had planned couldn't begin to explain.

The sun had fully set in their moments of silence, and Robin lay back, looking at the sky. Starfire watched him; he always seemed so peaceful once the sun had set. She thought it might be because it meant the day was over and the world still spun. That his work could be left until morning, and he could relax. That was part of it, but the main reason he smiled was the company he was in.

The first light of the night appeared, and Starfire pointed it out. Robin sat back up, a faraway look on his face. "_Starlight, Star bright_" He began in a soft voice. Maybe it was just an old childhood rhyme, but Robin didn't think of it that way at that moment. "_First Star I see tonight._" And he looked at the first Star he saw every night, and every morning. The only Star he wanted to see. "_I wish I may, I wish I might,_" Starfire looked at him curiously, emerald eyes wide with intrigue. "_Have this wish, I wish tonight_" Robin finished, taking her hand in his. The soft smile remained, but even beneath the mask, a look of longing had crept onto his face.

"What did you wish for?" She asked, after a moment had passed.

Robin smirked. "You know, they say if you tell someone what you wished for, it will never come true."

Starfire gasped softly. "I am sorry, I did not mean to jeopardize your wish, I merely-"

Robin shook his head. "It's all right" He said. "You've already come true."

They weren't the words he had meant to say, they weren't words he had even allowed himself to think. They were words Starfire had never expected to hear, carried a meaning she'd never dared to hope for. From far across the galaxy, his wish upon a Star came true.


	10. Day Of Silence

Sorry this is late for the actual day of silence, guys, but it took a lot longer to get the idea through my head than I thought it would. The fanfiction went down, and I decided to change it from a drabble to a lemon to pass the time. And THEN I... realized I suck at lemons and I'm sorry don't even read this peice of shit ( I only post it because I want record of how horrid I am.

Speedy/Aqualad, in case you couldn't tell.

* * *

Flashing red lights and the blaring of the alarm. Titans East jumped from their recreation and to the monitor to evaluate the situation. Bank robbery, with hostages, apparently, so they had to be careful. A glance between the five, a nod, and off to the fight.

"Nobody MOVE! I will kill her!" The woman sobbed silently in the arms of the masked robber, feeling the gun to her head. There was a rush of air, and the gunman was left without a weapon, holding a banana. Speedy fired off a few arrows that deployed nets, capturing one of the dozen crooks. Bumblebee flew in, sending bursts of electricity and powerful kicks toward those rushing her. Aqualad was helping evacuate, using shields made of water to catch the bullets.

Bumblebee gasped as a bullet tore through her wing, making her flight labored. Mas and Menos barreled into the shooter, sending him into a wall. Bee took the moment he was stunned to slap on handcuffs. That made two down, ten to go.

Another went for the fleeing civilians. That lasted for all the two seconds it took for a water cooler to tie him up. Speedy took down two with a targeted line; a third fell from a kick to the spine.

The rest realized they were beaten and started to run, only to get tied up by cables at high speed by the twins. As the crooks were handed over to the police, the team exchanged relived smiles. Speedy wrapped his arm around Aqualad's waist and pulled him close, resting his head on his shoulder. Aqualad responded by blushing and kissing the archer lightly. Gasps from the crowd drew their attention, and reporters were on the scene immediately, asking questions. Both teens smiled and waved them away, causing the questions to go to Bumblebee. She too said nothing, and shook her head, starting the walk back to the tower. Mas and Menos proved just as useless, not one of the members had said a word.

"Why won't you say something? Speedy! Are you and Aqualad sleeping together? What does this mean for the team? Bumblebee, how do you feel about the relationship between your teammates? Who's on top? How long have you been together? Why aren't you speaking? Answers! We want ANSWERS."

This continued all the way to the tower, and when the door was shut in their faces, it served only to antagonize them more. Finally, someone noticed that there was activity on the roof. A helicopter was procured, and the news companies began filming.

A banner was being hung from the roof. No one could tell what it said yet, as it was still rolled up. Anxious to know what was going on, half the city had come to watch. Slowly, the cloth was lowered so it could be read.

"Today is the day of Silence. We stay silent all day to protest how lesbians, gays, bisexuals, and allies are silenced by oppression and discrimination. We felt this was the best day to tell the world of the relationship between Speedy and Aqualad. You are to refer all inquiries to the Jump City branch, we will speak again tomorrow"

The day of silence. When Garth had first told them about it, Roy had said there was no way they could pull it off. He said that they wouldn't last more than an hour. That he would make sure of it if he had to. The lustful glimmer in his eyes as he spoke.

The banner hung, the couple descended to the Atalantean's room. The cool air of the room against the hot flesh caused the hairs on the back of Roy's neck to stand up, the press of his lover's body caused a similar reaction lower down. It was a good thing the lights were low in the room, because the flush of Garth's cheeks was like a lantern.

Roy could feel his heart pounding, the staccato rhythm in his chest begging him to move. Garth's mouth pressed greedily against his, hands roving over his buttocks, eyes half closed. Well, well, well, he was very eager today, wasn't he? Roy took advantage of this, slipping the clothes from their bodies.

(warning, lemon here. Skip down if you dislike…. Badly written smut)

* * *

Roy pushed Garth to the bed, groping around for the Vaseline kept for just these sorts of circumstances. It was a while in being found; since his mouth was so occupied he had to find it completely by touch. A moment passed, Roy looking askance at his lover, who gasped and nodded, obviously just as eager.

Roy knelt between the Atlantean's thighs, slowly entering him, mouth smothering the cry of mixed pleasure and pain. The only way they were going to keep the vow for the day was to remain lip locked. Well, so long as it wasn't a word, right? That seemed reasonable. Roy let out a guttural moan as his partner thrust his hips at him, signaling his eagerness. The archer didn't hold back, and began pumping in and out.

Grinding and writhing, should anyone have been picky, the sounds coming from the room ranged far from silence, but not a word, right? Garth watched wide eyed, one hand closing on the bone of Roy's shoulder, the other digging deep into the mattress.

"nghhh,"

"mmhhmmpphh"

Garth wanted to reach up and stroke the face of his lover, but knew there would be time for that later. For now, they just rode the hormones and the pure lust. As the moment of release neared, both knew they were doomed, they couldn't keep silent. Garth reached up, pulling Roy into a kiss as the world spiraled into white light and pleasure.

* * *

So, cuddling now in the Atlantean's room, the couple fell asleep. It seemed to be an agreement that next year, they'd try to be chaste for this day. It would be ten time easier on them, and less awkward trying to hand sign to Bee where they were going. Plus, honestly, not talking took a great deal of the fun out of it, not that anyone needed to know that specific detail.

* * *

Nobody even needed to know ANY of the details of that, but... gods... I'm so twisted. 


	11. I won't!

_ji- _a suffix added to a name as a term of fondness and respect.

* * *

"I won't!" said Jinx, stomping a foot much like a child. She had set her jaw firmly, and was quite ready to become as if a young Raja's daughter. 

"They will make you," Came the equally angry retort from Robin. "They'll bind and gag you, just to drag you into the tower."

"Shall they, Boy Blunder!" Jinx spat fiercely. "They can drag me in but they can't make me lead them once I get there. I'll just sit there and mutter curses in Bengali or Hindi."

"You are so selfish!" Robin bellowed, having lost all his patience.

"Then what are you?" Jinx retorted, becoming a spoilt little princess in the blink of an eye. "Selfish people always say that! _You_ want me to lead this third team. I doubt they even want me to be a member, which I fully agree with."

"They not only want you, they **need** you! You're the only one who has any leadership experience or potential!"

"Well I'm not leading any team, I ruined my last one by helping you jerks, and if Shimmer hadn't been with that, _whatever it was_, agency, my almost family would be in jail. I'm not Bumblebee, I don't abandon my friends. I keep my word."

Robin listened to her as she threw herself into a fit of sour rage. She kept her word, she said. That was something he couldn't count on in anyone. What made her think he would believe it from her? It was such a strange thing to say, her being a former criminal who was stubbornly insisting the former was unnecessary, in fact impossible. He understood the meaning of that; you don't stop having crime on your record. It doesn't just go away because you say you're sorry

"You say you keep your word. If that's true, that is one more reason you are the only person fit for the position."

Jinx gave a scornful 'harrumph' and turned her back to him.

"Of course, that's only if it's true all the time. Keeping your word some of the time is no hard feat." He hit a sore spot there. Jinx was red with rage and likely not thinking straightly.

"I always keep my word! If someone doubts me on what I've sworn to, I will take a blood oath! When I swore to my Goddess, I was seven. Even then I knew if I disobeyed a direct order from the Mother, my blood would boil in my veins, cooking my flesh from the inside out!" Jinx was feeling quite wicked at this point, her common sense out the window when he questioned her trustworthiness.

"I don't know, you seem to be quite unsure of your word that you wouldn't oppose the Titan's without divine orders." Robin was taunting her, against all advice from Raven, Cyborg **and** Bumblebee. A moment later he wished he had listened to them.

Jinx rose from her seat at the conference table and struck him across the face. The only sounds in the near empty room were the soft echo of the slap, Jinx's ragged breathing, and the gasp from the Boy Wonder.

"_Never_ question my word. Whoever said violence never solves anything must have been a man who'd never been bitch-slapped." Eyes glowing faintly, the hex witch crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to sit down now.

Robin rubbed his cheek, she hit hard. "I see."

"You see what?" Jinx scowled.

Not responding, he pressed the call button on the intercom. "Ok, you guys were right. She is perfect for the job. Unfortunately, as I'm sure you saw, and are laughing at, she doesn't want it."

Jinx looked bewildered. She had no idea what was going on. First Robin comes irritated and tells her he needed to talk to her, and then he's telling her she was going to lead a new mobile Titans team. Now he seemed to be saying that this was some sort of test?

The door to the conference room opened, admitting Bumblebee, although Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and a variety of other Titans could be seen smirking, or in the case of Beast Boy, howling with laughter, outside. Bumblebee had a kind of satisfied smile on her face, and she took a seat, putting her feet up on the table.

"Told you she wouldn't let you push her around. Nobody messes with Jinx." Ain't it the truth, girl. Robin was still rubbing the handprint on his face. Jinx couldn't help but smile at that.

"So, anyone going to tell me what you're trying to pull here?"

Bee gave a short chuckle and nodded. "Well, Robin wanted a third team, one to move around, cover a few states instead of just a city. The only problem is, you need a leader for a team. Somehow he didn't think Jericho could lead, and Argent said she wasn't even going to try to make plans. Then your boyfriend mentioned you had experience." Jinx glared dangerously at Bumblebee for the 'boyfriend' remark. She pretended she hadn't seen it. "And me an' Sparky backed him up. But Robin's too suspicious, he didn't trust you. Said you'd be too easily turned against the Titans, and that we couldn't have a leader with that liability. He said you were too likely to have old contacts who would cause you to endanger the team, that you were too much of a risk" Jinx privately agreed with his choice, from his point of view, it was the only logical conclusion.

"So, they made me give you this little test." Robin seemed to have regained use of his voice. "And you passed with flying colors."

"Much to his chagrin." Jinx knew that droll anywhere. It seemed Raven had entered the room unseen. "And, just so you know, the team you would be leading would consist of yourself, Argent, Jericho, Herald and Romeo over here-" Raven jerked her head to the left, then, looking around confused, corrected herself. "Or rather over there." Kid Flash grinned from the end of the table.

"I won't" said Jinx again, this time stamping her foot hard enough that it carried through the room.

"Cut the act bad luck charm. You know you want to." Bumblebee teased, inspecting her heel.

"It doesn't matter," She said "whether I want to or not."

"But you do want to." Raven said knowingly.

"Why won't you then?" Robin seemed to be the only one on the right track here. The others were trying to push for her to admit she wanted to.

"Because of whom I am." She said it so calmly and certainly, that the others in the room nearly jumped. Who she was? How would that affect anything?

Bumblebee frowned, yes, Jinx was a former HIVE member, but that hadn't stopped _her_ had it? Kid Flash's face fell, did she think good was still not an option? Robin wasn't shocked so much by the reason, but by the fact she just came out and said it.

"You cause bad luck." Raven stated, ever the voice of reason. "You control your powers, they don't control you. Your last team did not fall apart because of you; rather it fell apart in spite of everything you did to try to keep it together."

Oh, was that what she was worried about?

"Go to hell."

The room fell silent as Jinx stormed over to the door. Beast Boy, having been listening at the door, fell over when she opened it. Using him like a doormat, Jinx pushed through the crowd of Titans, one fist glowing fuchsia. A few people tried to ask her questions, but her death glare deterred everyone except Starfire. Starfire was silent, though, simply following after her.

"What do you want, princess. Upset I gave your boyfriend what's been coming to him for years?" She snarled, without even a hint of regret.

"No. I would like to tell you that you are one of the bravest people I have ever seen." Starfire said sincerely. Jinx harrumphed again.

"I'm a coward. I turned traitor to save my skin, and now I can't even let myself try to make a new life because I'm afraid I'll screw that up too. Brave is what Rouge did. She was aware she was likely to fail, but she didn't give up, because she believed in her cause. Brave is what Terra did, she knew she was going to die, but that didn't stop her from doing what she believed in."

Jinx swallowed, ready to give her last reason and leave to live a coward's life or die a coward's death, if there was any difference between the two. "Brave is what my father did. Die rather than betray his friends."

"Hogwash." Oh goody goody, Raven's here again. "Brave is being afraid, but not too afraid to admit it and do something about it. Or slapping Robin in the face.You can be a hero."

"Not true. Heroes don't run around beating people up with metahuman powers. Heroes are people like Gandhi-_ji_, people like Mother Theresa, like the fourteen year old who took a bullet for his little sister, like the protesters outside the embassy. I _wish_ I could be a true hero. Though with the aura of bad luck and the fact all I do is break things, my chances don't look good. I wish I could be a hero.But all you offer is to be a crime fighter."

"You can be a Titan though, and you know it."

"What do you all WANT with me? Leave me ALONE!"

"Aye-aye Madame Captain." And now Kid Flash was here. What did it take to get out of this tower? Wait, Madame Captain?

"What?" Jinx asked, confused.

"We overruled you, Jinx. You **are** leading that team. You are the only one protesting." Robin was now standing in the living room, along with the rest of her captors.

How can they do that? They can't possibly do that! She'd vote against it. Wait, she wasn't a member, she had no vote. But they just voted her into a position of power, so she should have a vote in the matter that had given her the power to vote. But if she cast her vote against it, it would be void because the action that she was shooting down was that which had given her the right to a vote in the first place. A paradox.

"I see you have me stuck. How about we negotiate?"

"That's more like it." Kid Flash said, patting her on the shoulder.

"First off," Jinx began, sitting on the arm of a chair. "No T shaped structure. It's tacky and inefficient."

Robin frowned but nodded in agreement, it was expensive to make the T towers anyway.

"Second, the communications system needs an upgrade. Better security, more efficient devices, and harder to destroy."

"What do you suggest then, oh smart one?" Raven drawled sarcastically.

"Ideally, an earpiece, with a wrist monitor for visuals. Worn on the inside of the wrist, of course. Actually, Gizmo was designing something of that sort when the Brotherhood first contacted us. I bet he's still got his plans."

"It doesn't sound too hard, and ya gotta admit, it makes more sense than what we have now" Cyborg put in, as Robin and Speedy started talking about how to implement it to all the teams and adapt them for, unique, situations like Beast Boy and Aqualad.

"Ok, I have one last condition. This is the make it or break it. So, if those involved in this say no, I'm walking." Jinx paused for effect.

"Ok, my final condition. Robin." All eyes turned towards the leader. "You must- and there's no compromise- take Starfire on a date, during which you will tell her the extent of your feelings for her."

"DUDE! Why didn't we think of that before!" Beast Boy looked about to bow down in front of Jinx. Bumblebee was using Cyborg as support, clutching her stomach. Robin, on the other hand, was so red it seemed he might burst a blood vessel with blushing.

"And you have to ask her properly, or no deal."

"That's too cruel even for me…" Raven remarked with approval.

"Well, what's it gonna be Robin?" Kid Flash asked, grinning. Jinx noticed he now had popcorn and a soda.

"Erm. Uh, can I uh, talk to you in private Star?"

"Nuh-uh! Right here." Speedy had joined the supporters, it seemed.

Taking about a hundred deep breaths, Robin cleared his throat. "Uhm, Star?"

"Yes Robin?" Oh she was not making it easy for him either.

"Do you think, I mean, would you err," It was more than priceless. This was solid 24 karat gold. "Maybe, ya know, like to-"

"Spit it out!" Robin jerked his head around to look for the person who had said that. Beast Boy noticed what looked like a halo over Aqualad's head, which on further inspection proved to be Bumblebee flying circles above him.

"Go…go out with me sometime? I mean, if you d-don't want to, it's ok, I-I'd understand if you-"

Under the roars of laughter, Starfire looked at her feet and murmured 'I would be glad to.'

"All right, you've got yourself a leader." Jinx grinned. "although you may need a new one for this team, I think Robin's head's going to explode."


	12. English Country Garden

I own something? WHERE?

* * *

"How do you do it?" Raven asked, looking at her feet. "How can you listen to them day after day?" Jericho shrugged as if to say 'what else would I do?' "I don't know, but they always seem to think I know the answer to all their problems. Sometimes I just want to cover my ears and hum loudly to shut them out. Is it weird? Or am I just cruel to not want to help them?" Again the shrug.

"Sometimes I think they only like having me around to say, at least I'm not _her_; at least my father isn't _that_. At least I can laugh and cry and live. They pity me, I think. I don't want their pity. I just want their trust." Jericho nodded, and motioned with his hands to indicate the others didn't realize how uncomfortable it could be. They were trying to help.

"Joey, I think this is the most I've ever talked to someone before, you know that? No interruptions either. It's nice." Joey nodded, looking carefully at the sheet music in front of him before picking up his guitar again and starting to play softly. Raven listened, it was a children's song, a nursery rhyme maybe. She began to hum along, trying to place the tune. She definitely recognized it from somewhere, what where the words? Songbirds…

"Bobolink, cuckoo and quail  
Tanager and cardinal  
Bluebird, Lark, Thrush and Nightingale,  
There is joy in the spring  
When the birds begin to sing,  
In an English country garden."

Yes, that was the song. A pretty thing, more suited for a harpsichord than a guitar, but it was still pleasant enough. Raven had a poor singing voice, soft and rough, but she didn't really mind Joey hearing her. He, unlike some of the others she knew, wouldn't make any note of it, just keep playing.

"How many kinds of sweet flowers grow,  
In an English country garden?  
We'll tell you now of some that we know,  
Those we miss you'll surely pardon.  
Daffodils, Heart's Ease and Flox,  
Meadowsweet and Lady Smocks,  
Gentain, Lupine and tall Hollyhocks.  
Roses, Foxgloves, Snowdrops, blue forget-me-nots,  
In an English country garden."

When she forgot the words, Raven looked up to see Joey mouthing them for her, so she could catch up, she was sure the verses were out of order but a silly song didn't really need them in any specific order. No one knew the difference anyway.

"Hah, I sound like an old woman singing. Nobody hears about this, got it?" Joey made the completely unnecessary gesture of zipping his lips, causing Raven to smirk. "You know, for a smiling pretty boy, you're all right. Now, I think there's a murder mystery calling me from my room, if you'll excuse me." He made an over grand bow and offered his arm as if to say 'Shall I accompany you?' Raven raised an eyebrow. "Don't get stupid on me now. Thanks for listening, and actually hearing me. But now it's alone time."  
Raven teleported quickly to her room, leaving Jericho on the hill in the park, smiling to himself. _"Thank you Robin," _He thought, _"I'm surprised you can't do the same for your own lady." _for Robin had been the one to suggest faking a headache and heading to the park; assuming Raven would follow. It worked, and he seemed to have made the first step towards getting her to really open up. And she called him pretty. He laughed silently.

"_There is joy in the spring  
When the birds begin to sing,  
In an English country garden."_

* * *

I felt I was long overdue a crappy attempt at Joey/Rae, this came out better than I thought. If you want to hear the tune, http/ www. nurseryrhymes4u. com/PORTLA2new/ Page843. html

cute? maybe. This is still below par, but I'm working on it.


	13. Markov

MY idea of how Terra/Tara happened. Geo-force is here, and somewhat OOCI'm sure. v.v;; sowwy Geo-force fans.

* * *

"Little sister. I should've watched you better. You overextended your powers, maybe even burned them out of you." A soft glow of yellow, and what was once a statue returned to a girl and fell into the arms of her half brother, who then carried her away. 

Tearing the neuro-suit from her body, Brion shook his head. This never should have happened. Tara wasn't supposed to know she could harness that much energy. It was dangerous, and required her to constantly pull it though her, just to keep the volcano down. She still had some of her skills, he could tell when he used his powers to lessen the strain on Tara enough to allow the eruption to fully quiet. But she would have to work very, very hard to use them. That was not right.

Tara slept, and using the technology Dr. Jace had developed, he pushed her life prior to her imprisonment to the back of her mind. She wouldn't want those acts on her conscience, that much he was sure. Instead, he had planted items that suggested a normal high school life in the apartment, enrolled her in a private school, and arranged to have himself made her legal guardian. She would be much better off not knowing.

He'd never been close to his half sister, but when she was on the news for her acts of defiance, criminal acts and eventual supposed death, Brion felt guilty. He found out everything he could, visited the statue several times before making his decision. He was going to give her a second chance. It took over a year to gather the necessary tools, and many hours of work to align their powers. When the pressure of pulling massive amounts of power through her was spread across two, the body's natural defense and self preservation instinct that turned her to stone faded, and Tara resumed her form, weak beyond belief.

Brion knew that he should have taken her back to Markovia, but the hurt and the scandal were too much. He left her in Jump City, where the suppressed memories of happier days might unconsciously give her comfort. If things went well, maybe she would one day be able to handle what she had done. But that would be a matter best left until she was an adult. For now, he lay her in the bed, left her school uniform on a chair, student ID in the breast pocket. He even left a 'get well' card signed 'Big Brother' in an attempt at humor, saying he was always watching. It would be written as a case ofmono, and high fevers would explain the temporary amnesia, he hoped. "Cya Tara. I won't forget to write."

Tara stirred briefly, and turned over, wincing and murmuring a name in her sleep. Things would be very different when she woke. Indeed, her life had changed without her knowing it.

* * *

whoaness shortness oneshotness.


	14. It Was Innocent Fun

It was innocent fun.

Really!

I'm not lying, it's not like we meant for him to…

Let's start this over.

It was just after we'd totally blown away Dr. Light, and might I say the sight of him literally wetting himself in terror was a new one for me. I mean, jeez man, you gotta keep up with the news. I don't even remember who hauled him off to jail. I was too busy with a little plan I called Operation Traffic Light: Stop; which was, in my mind, an ingenious way of saying I was going to make Robin blush like crazy for hours.

Now, I know what you're thinking, Beast Boy you can't be serious. Well, I was as serious as one can be about a prank like this. But, unfortunately, I had no idea how I was going to pull this off.

Unfortunate was the word that would bring my success. You see, Robin wasn't one for trusting Jinx. Well, who would be, she's been our enemy for, well, forever! She…grr. Never mind. So, while he was talking with the cops and everything to arrange for her probation which would be followed by membership in the Titans, someone had to watch her. And since Kid Flash was being a show off and teasing Mas and Menos, someone _besides_ him had to. Raven might kill her, Jinx might kill Starfire (Jinx is a lot like Raven, oddly, but with more of the cruel sense of humor we don't see much…. And everyone knows Star hasn't realized how she can annoy some people), and Cyborg turned beet red and went to go get started on the new T-car. I still wonder what that's about. Since I wasn't doing anything, Raven (did I mention how much I LOVE that girl? Yeah, that was sarcasm. I learned it from her, so I might as well use it.) Raven nominated me. So, I was sitting in this crummy interrogation room across the table from Jinx, when she says to me:

"When are Robin and Starfire just going to get over their terror and make it official?"

Now, I don't know about you, but for me that was an opening. I forgot completely who I was talking to, and the fact this was supposed to be a punishment.

"I KNOW! Sheesh, it's not like we don't already know it. I was trying to figure out how to make them anyways. But, Robin would probably chuck me out of the Titans if I screwed it up."

Then Jinx got this look in her eyes. It's a look I don't see in ANYONE, but it reminded me of how I felt when a great prank idea came to mind, or when Raven hit Cyborg with that Stank-ball. You should have seen his face, he was hysterical. You know, I remember Cyborg saying that the HIVE kids liked pulling pranks; maybe this shouldn't have been so shocking… But anyways. Jinx says to me:

"Really?" The tone of her voice was slightly frightening. "I think I just got an idea. Didn't Starfire say we should have a party?"

She had, and as I wasn't sure where this was going I just nodded and listened.  
"Ok, so, you need to suggest it be in a few days, maybe a week or something. A full affair, with music and dancing."

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted her, earning a slight glare. "Why me?"  
"Because," She informed me with a scathing tone that reminded me even more of Raven than I'd like to admit. "I can't do it, and three can keep a secret only if two are dead. Nobody else can be in on this plan."

"Sorry." Instinctively, I apologized. Then I remembered who I was talking too and crossed my arms over my chest. Who did she think she was, telling me what to do?

"Man, you're weird. But a prank is a prank. Right, so you have to make sure everyone can submit music, and…" She leaned forward and whispered something to me that made every prank I'd ever seen look like burning dog poo in comparison. This was so sophisticated, so subtle, but it would work better than anything! Best of all, she said if need be, she'd take the fall for it.

I mean, how cool is that? Maybe I gotta re-think Jinx, she's not that bad. And you know we need more fun in the Titans. If it's just Cy and me, Cyborg gets away with it by going all serious in a second and I get called a dork. But if Jinx is in on it all, then there's three, and Kid Flash might join in and…

Sorry. So. Like I was saying: we cooked up a plan that would leave Robin blushing from here until Batman retires. Well, I'm sure you want to know how this all worked out, right?

Right. Ok.

So, two weeks later, we've all gotten together. Wait, wait, actually, everyone plus Tara. It took a while to convince her, but after I told her I needed a date and I didn't want to spend a whole afternoon dancing with someone who didn't get my jokes, she warmed up to me. You know, you have to play it cool, make it seem like less of a big deal.

So, we're all together, the music playlists have been entered. Things are going nicely enough, although there was a very funny incident involving a DDR song and Bee. Well, the song goes 'sweet little bumblebee', and people just crack up. She looked stunned for a few seconds, and then shouted "CRANK IT UP!" and broke it down. That girl can DANCE. She took down Cyborg, Argent, Kole, Speedy, all without breaking a sweat. Speedy was a wreck afterwards, she topped his moves easily, and he was trying to show off too.

"Oh, man, that has to hurt. Your leader took you down _so_ hard." Hot Spot couldn't stop laughing. Neither could I, for that matter, until Cyborg smacked me and reminded me he got beat too.

"And you didn't even TRY!"

"Yeah well, I know when not to push it!" I stuck out my tongue, and Tara laughed. So then came the moment of truth, a slow song came on, piano background. I glanced at Jinx and she nodded, so I grabbed Tara, and she grabbed Kid Flash and started swaying. I think she must have nudged a few people, because Cyborg grabbed Kole, Bumblebee snagged the Herald, and (in what might seem a suicidal move) Jericho offered a hand to Raven. I think the real shock was Raven shrugging and taking it. Now, Star dragged Robin out onto the floor, which was the living room, actually. This all happened in about 20 seconds, and I was nervous. Tara seemed to be enjoying herself, so I tried to play it cool.

"_Outside on a winter's night as the rain begins to fall  
__There's a chill in the air and the howl of a wolf  
__While the rain beats at the door  
__Seven kings will ride on the wind up towards the mountains high  
__And the only sound that will break the air is the warrior's bitter cry"_

It was a sweet song, I guess, but the part that was the prank wasn't for a while yet. So I had to wait through the first verse. Robin is such an awkward person in social situations. He and Star were doing a waltz, and I could tell it was taking everything in him not to look at his feet. I would have laughed at just that, but I knew there was better coming, so I didn't.

"_And we're standing one and all fighting till we fall  
__Hoping for a better day  
__Never giving in until we find the words, till we find the words to say  
__Until we find the words to say..."_

Here is comes. I caught Jinx's eye, and she winked before replacing her head on Kid Flash's shoulder. Just for some information, his hand was riding dangerously low, a lot lower than I thought she'd tolerate. But then she was clutching his chest in a perfect position to give a little twist if he got too touchy, if you know what I mean. I guess they really are close, it's pretty weird, but then he did get her to change sides and everything. And the chorus starts:

"_Burning…  
__Starfire,"_

And then came the shock. Robin and Starfire both stopped, along with nearly everyone else. I nudged Tara back into motion, and elbowed Cyborg as we passed. I guess Jinx did the same to whoever was near her, cause soon only the couple in question were standing still, as the chorus continued.

"_Shine in the sky  
__For the lives of great men, who stand by your side.  
__When the night falls, on we will ride  
__For no lost souls will live on forever"_

After that, they started dancing again, albeit blushing quite near the level desired. Raven was smirking, and Aqualad was pointing at Speedy and demanding money for some reason.

The song ended, and Robin pulled at his collar. I saw steam. You don't believe me, but I _did_. So, he went to go chill against the wall, and Starfire kept dancing. Kid Flash started laughing at him, and soon Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg; well, all the guys started teasing him. Even Jericho, but I think only Robin understood the sign language enough. Some Euro-pop song came on, and Tara dragged me back onto the floor.

Now, here's the one perfecto thing. Ok, so a line comes on. It was, well, it was this:

"_Come with me baby,  
__Please fulfill my wish  
__Show it to me truly,  
__Show me with a kiss."_

And, ya know, I thought lets be cute, and I swung Tara down and gave her a little peck. Well, turns out I wasn't the only one to think that way. But Jinx wasn't as flustered as Tara, and the next line was punctuated with a loud slap. Both were still smiling, so I knew it wasn't anything seriously bad. I hope….

Sooner or later, though, Robin had to snap.

"Ok, whoever it was that pulled that stunt with the song, FESS UP!"

This was my cue to trigger a second song. I TOLD Jinx this one might be pushing it, but hey, she was gonna take the blame, so I shut up quick enough. Next thing I know, Nightwish's _Wishmaster _comes on. That's the one that starts 'Master; Apprentice'. And the second time that line comes on, everyone is staring at Robin. It seemed almost mean, but he smiled at it and actually said "ok, you got me." I think it was an act to figure out who it was who set this up, so I grinned and looked around as well. No one was looking guilty; I think everyone was as paranoid as I was.

At this point, I think Speedy had caught on, cause I saw him near the stereo right before a song came on that was all 'I think I'm paranoid', and he wasn't leaving Robin alone. So, Robin's being picked on at every turn, and I see Raven, Starfire and Jinx talking. Starfire is blushing and shaking her head like crazy, and Jinx is waving her arms around like she's arguing something. I can't see what Raven's doing, cause her back is to me, but I saw her nod at least once and call Argent over. It's like some girls only cult going on, and I know it has something to do with the prank, so this is killing me! I considered sending Tara in to tell, but instead I just went to get us some food.

Finally, Starfire seemed to have been swayed to whatever it was Jinx was trying to convince her to do, and Jinx scampered over to the stereo, pausing the music."Hey everybody! Starfire wants to dedicate this song to Robin."

Everyone turned, as the music started. Robin recognized the song and leapt to the stereo, turning it off. "OK, that is IT! Who did this? I want to know who set this up. I want answers NOW, or so help me, I'll call in Batman!" Everyone fell silent. Robin was fuming, a red I hadn't wanted to see on him. "FINE! WHOEVER IT WAS, YOU'RE OFF THE TITANS! WE WILL NEVER HAVE CONTACT WITH YOU EVER AGAIN! ALL YOUR ACTIONS WILL BE IGNORED! And I **will** find you, whoever you are." His voice was low, menacing, and he was standing in front of a slightly confused Starfire.

Jinx broke out in a dangerous grin. "YESSSSSSSS!" She screamed, doing a victory dance. "IT WORKED! It worked, I knew I would get out of this, take **that **Shimmer! Freedom here I come!" Jinx waved, backing toward the door.

Robin's red rage turned to pale, pale white in less time than it takes me to change into a gorilla. "Hold on, let's not be so hasty, maybe I overreacted."

That was the last rock in the dam. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, began laughing. Uproarious, if I'm using that word right. I think Aqualad fell over, unable to breathe, 'cause Speedy dumped the punch bowl on him. I know I was howling, and after Kid Flash realized Jinx wasn't really trying to leave (at least, I think that was true, he grabbed her so fast when she made for the door she probably would've given up if she had been) he realized this was a joke on Robin. "HOLY DRIFTING DUNGAREES BATMAN!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. Robin had reached perfect traffic light red, and Starfire was giggling.

"Maybe…..maybe he…" Cyborg gasped through laughter, "Maybe he…overreacted... maybe? Maybe he says? Maybe? My god…"

Even Raven was laughing, and I don't think anything blew up! I'm not sure though, we broke a lot of things before.

"Learn to look before you leap, Robin." Jinx sniggered. "And thank Beast Boy for keeping things tame. He helped me plan this whole thing, but I would've started with the Wishmaster personally. And there was another couple I had wanted that he vetoed and threatened to pull the plug because it would've targeted Star too much."

I took a bow. Everyone seemed very relaxed about this now, except Robin, still blushing scarlet. But I wanted to know what the song was Robin turned off, so, I _might've_ nudged the stereo.

How was I to know it had the line 'I want to spend the night with you' in it?

He'll be fine.

The medics said it was only minor cardiac arrest.

He's getting out in a week.

It was innocent fun.


	15. Soul Sister

"Jinx…" Kid Flash felt the finger to his lips. She was so beautiful.  
"Shh, I'm the one talking tonight. Thank you. For everything" And with that she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, causing him to blink several times before wrapping his arms around her and melting into it himself. When he pulled back for air, she smiled sadly. "Now, I have to tell you one thing you may not like, before tonight is over. Is that ok?"  
"Will you do that again?" He asked deviously. Jinx responded by pinning him to the ground, probing his mouth with her tongue while her fingers drew circles on his chest. Then, one hand began to glow, and a hex flew through him, paralyzing the speedster.  
"I'm sorry." Jinx whispered, taking a small knife from her pocket. She cut two locks of her hair off, placed one in an envelope and sealed it, and lay the other, tied with a black ribbon, in Kid Flash's frozen hand. "Give the envelope to Raven, she'll explain everything." And she ran off into the night.

Kid Flash recovered his mobility an hour later, wondering if it was a dream. Until he felt the lock of hair in his hand. She was gone, really gone. The envelope. She said to give it to Raven. But, should he? Should he wait for Raven to tell him what she thought he needed to know? Or could he read it himself?

Kid Flash hesitated, he could read it, and if it told where Jinx was going reach her before she got far. But she wouldn't trust him anymore. He had to give it to Raven. So he walked, a slow trudge, back to the tower. "KF! What took you so long? How'd the date go? Where's Jinx?" Beast Boy bombarded him with questions.

"Is Raven here?" Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the seeming non sequitor. "She's watching a movie with Star, girls' night, why?" Kid Flash didn't give an answer, just ran to Starfire's room and knocked on the door.  
"I told you already Beast Boy, we aren't leaving this room."  
"Not BB, Raven. It's Kid Flash." Raven slid the door open two inches.  
"What? I thought you were on a date with Jinx, and she's not here, even you can't be THAT fast." Kid Flash simply offered the envelope, which Raven took suspiciously.  
"Where is she?"  
"I-I don't know, she ran off."  
"What, and you didn't follow her?"  
"She…she hexed me while we were… ya know, kissing. She cut off some of her hair and gave it to me, and said to give you that, that you'd explain" Raven's expression became worried, and she hastily opened the note. She gasped at the lock of hair, and began to read the message, five pages long and written in runes, so Kid Flash likely wouldn't have understood anyways. She read it three times, to be sure it was real, and then three more to make sure she understood. "She's gone, Kid Flash. And she doesn't want to be found unless you understand what it entails." Raven seemed disappointed, even a bit depressed.  
"Well, what about it, how do I get her back?"  
"Jinx is going home. She's going to her grave."  
"HER GRAVE! What, she's suicidal? How did I not know that?" Raven sighed in exasperation.

"Not like that, her symbolic grave. She's thought dead under her birth name. She's returning to show she is alive and renewing her vows."  
"Vows? What vows?"  
"You don't want to hear this, KF, you really don't." Raven opened the door so he could enter, and quickly whispered to Starfire for a few minutes. The two were in their PJ's, and Raven in a white bathrobe. Kid Flash felt out of place, almost dirty. Starfire gasped and made a few exclamations of disbelief, but soon nodded and came to sit beside him.

"She is, special, Kid Flash. Jinx has been more of a hero than we knew." Starfire began softly.  
"What?"  
"She was a hero of sorts from the beginning. She was, Raven, what would you call what she did?"  
"She was my protector." Kid Flash was confused. What? "My guardian angel, if you like. I didn't realize it, but half the hoards of Hell and the armies of Heaven were trying to kill me from the time I joined the Titans until the defeat of my father. She, along with others she doesn't know the identities of, intercepted those who would have killed me, and defeated them. She fought angels. _Angels, _just so I could live."  
"But, she was with the HIVE, and they're not, they aren't really!?"  
"No, Kid Flash. The HIVE _is_ a criminal organization. Jinx was a part of them for, her own reasons. Maybe to provide Raven with a challenge, maybe because she really wanted to be a criminal. She did seem to enjoy thwarting law enforcement."

"I don't get it! What does all this have to do with her leaving now?"  
Raven sighed, this would not be easy, and it couldn't be. Telling him that she left because, because she loved him. That Jinx was bound to another life, and that a relationship was out of the question. It was difficult, knowing that Raven herself was a factor in Jinx's choice.

"She's a priestess, she's not allowed to love any but her gods."  
"It may be that she is ceremonially married to the deity, as your Catholic nuns are, and feels her affections for you are taboo."  
"I don't care about taboo!" Kid Flash was in hysterics, pacing circles that wore down the carpet of Starfire's room.  
"Wallace West, get a hold of yourself." The use of his full name shocked Kid Flash into stopping.  
"She cannot ask to be released from her vows, only a relative can ask her to be released into their care.The temple is her gaurdian, only her guardian can decide her marraige and chastity. And only the highest ranking priest in her sect may grant it."  
"So she's going home to?"  
"To see if any of her relations still live. For one last hope, even though she knows with near certainty that she is the last of her line." Starfire sadly chimed in, placing an arm around Kid Flash. "If none still live, she is bound by laws older than she dare break."  
"There is no such law! Jinx doesn't care about laws; they're just limits on what a person can do! I know it!"

"Wally, she left a tiny loophole that we may be able to exploit. I can scry out any blood relatives she has using the lock of hair she left me, yours we're braiding into a ring and you will wear it 24/7."  
"I have heard of this tradition, it is a common form of engagement from the European Middle ages, yes?" Starfire asked eagerly.  
"A promise ring, yeah, to say you're spoken for as long as she lives. But traditionally she would have one of your hair as well, KF."  
"Raven, Starfire, it's kinda… one in the morning, can I, maybe sleep on this so in the morning… later in the morning, I can discuss it with a clear… ish head?"

The girls nodded wisely and let him out.

"There are none, are there Raven?"  
"None that I can see. I'll have to do a full scrying to be sure, but it's doubtful. But the real loophole is that it is never specified blood relatives."  
"So, who might we use?"  
"Her soul sister."  
"Who is that?"  
"I don't know. We have to find her. She would be someone who lives by her own rules; someone who was condemned by the situation of her birth. She will be reckless and loud, pushy and controlling. We need to find someone who refuses to be beaten, and, the biggest things on Jinx's list, fashion sense and sympathy for darkness."  
"Komand'r!"  
"Gesundheit."  
"No, Raven, I mean my sister! Blackfire, Komand'r, she is perfect! I have been meaning to introduce them in the hopes Jinx's new found heroics would help set Blackfire on a course of rehabilitation, they are very much similar. In fact, I thought that they could become great friends, perhaps even becoming part of a team together! I shall call her at once!"  
"Star, it's one in the morning. As _your_ soul sister, I advise you to curb your enthusiasm so we can get to sleep."

To be continued.


	16. Soul Sister part two

"Soul sister, soul sister, you are my only hope. I ruined any other chance. Kali, why did you abandon me after my mission was done?" Jinx was sitting in the courtyard of a temple, just an hour's walk from her empty grave. She'd boredly taken the darning and was working on embroidering a patch she'd had to put into a tunic. Jinx had little skill with a needle, and feared she'd dye the garment red at this rate. "Stupid piece of metal! Stop sticking me." She muttered, tying a knot and biting off the thread. "Jeez, I hope Raven can figure it out."

"Misse Sahib? The Guru will see you now." Jinx groaned inwardly at being called Misse Sahib, but followed the boy in nonetheless.

"Shreya Ila-Sundar, you say? We thought you lost when the rocks fell, as all your village. How did you survive?"

She couldn't lie, the Guru was not only trained to hear and see the signs, but she was honor bound when asked by an equal. "I was at the end of the procession, and Kali's hand shielded me."

"Durga held you? I see. You have come then to renew your vows?"  
"I am required to."  
"Ah, so you do not wish it, and none of your blood remain. I shall give you lenience, you may have another month to find a soul sibling, if you remain and tell stories to the young ones."  
"I'll do one better, I'll work the laundry with the girls, and talk the boys into bed."  
"I doubt you can manage that."  
"Watch me." She heaved the laundry basket onto her head and set off towards the river, the younger temple children trailing behind her.

---

"So, then, I say to the shape changer, 'here kitty-kitty'" Jinx laughed, soaping a wet garment on the broad rock, basking in the sun. "'What's the matter,' I asked him, 'afraid of a little bad luck?' And, of course, with a spell toward the ceiling, he takes debris to the head."

"Like in a comic book!" One of the boys giggled.  
"Exactly."  
"Mem Sahib! Mem Sahib, tell us about the creepy old man."  
"VISHNU! Mem Sahib? You little, I am not that old." She snapped the shirt she had been washing at the impudent brat. "All right, now, this was when I had been sent back to school for failing my first mission."  
"Against the giants?"  
"Titans, love."  
"But, I read in my Greek history that the Titans WERE Giants."  
"Not these Titans, they just took the name to make people think of the Giants in comparison."  
"That's stupid."  
"Yeah, why call yourself a Titan if you aren't?"  
"They're lying! Dishonest."  
"Do you want to hear the story or not?"  
"YES!"  
"You imps…"

---

"Sister, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Blackfire asked coldly over the transmission, arms crossed over her chest.

"You are wanted here on Earth. It is a matter of dire importance involving your soul sister."  
"Baby sister, whatever you want from me, can't you get from your friends?"  
"She said _soul_ sister, Blackfire. Not Star."

"Lovely. Except for one detail, I've never met my soul sister, if indeed I have one."

"Oh, you do. And she needs your help."  
"Well, put her on then, to ask for herself."

"We cannot. She is in another country. She wants to be freed from religious vows she took years ago, but only family can ask for her to be released. All her blood relations are dead."

"At her own hands, many of them. Blackfire, don't be stupid. Jinx left a list of qualities in her soul sister, and Starfire seems to think you fit them all."  
"Jinx you say? Interesting name. What's her list?"  
"Someone who plays by her own rules, who was condemned by the situation of her birth."  
"Check one"  
"Someone who is reckless and pushy, loud and controlling."  
"KORIAND'R! I am pushy and controlling am I? I should wring your neck for that!"  
"Sister, Jinx asked for them as positive qualities."  
"You also refuse to be beaten, a big plus on the list. But, do you have fashion sense and sympathy for darkness?"

"Sympathy for darkness, hello, who do you think you're talking to? Show me this Jinx; I'll see if our styles are compatible." Raven typed for a while, and then a series of images of Jinx came onto the screen.  
"Is that hair natural?" Blackfire asked critically.  
"Yes."  
"Hellas, yes. All right, I'll admit she may well seem my soul sister. Of course, the tests have to be run."  
"We know, we know. She's from a different place than me, but the basics should still be the same. Soul sisters are a concept that spans galaxies."

"Righto, I'll hitch a ride on the nearest freighter headed to your star system, expect I'll be in your monstrosity of a tower in a week or so."  
"Komand'r?"  
"Whaaat?"  
"Behave. Jinx's hope of love depends on you."  
"As if I'd act up under your watchful eye, little sister."

---

"Why me? Why me?"  
"Kid Flash, if you keep hitting your head on the wall you're going to get a concussion."  
"Robin, I can't stand it, Raven and Star and Bumblebee and Blackfire haven't stopped their 'talk' for hours. They won't let me know what to do about Jinx! They just up and took this over from me!"  
"Man, its girls' business, you don't want to go in there anyways."  
"YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT IF SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFIREND!"  
"West, THINK for a second, what would happen if you went in there?"  
"Raven would murder me…."  
"No, just throw you out a window"  
"Trust Beast Boy man, it's happened to him too many times."  
Kid Flash sulked, and picked at the burger on his plate. This was torturing him. Robin sighed.

"Look, if you promise to behave, I'll try and get an update from them." There was not as much of a risk for him to ask what was going on, although it was still considerably dangerous. Not physically as much as the verbal abuse. Raven had a surprisingly foul mouth when interrupted.

Kid Flash perked up and nodded quickly, even for him, Robin could have sworn he heard his brain rattle in his skull. "YES!"

"Ya know he's only doing this to figure out why Blackfire is here, really."  
"I am not!"  
"Riiiiight, next thing you know he'll say he doesn't jump when we say... 'Slade'!" Robin tried, oh how he tried not to jump, but failed. "DUDE! See what I mean?" Robin ground his teeth as his three companions shared a laugh at his expense. Shaking his head he went off to ask for his update.

"Raven? I need a word."  
The empath's annoyed voice filtered through the door. "What part about 'no' do males not understand? When we're done in here you'll know."

---

"Is he gone yet?" Blackfire asked irritated, glaring daggers at the amulets bound all over her body. She was laying on a cot, arms held up in odd positions, one held over a bowl, as blood dripped slowly into it.

Bumblebee listened at the door for a moment before nodding. "All clear. Rae, lets get this over with, this incense is killing me. And all that blood loss can't be good for Blackfire."

"She will bear it." Starfire said simply, holding her sister still.

"If all the other tests were right, we'll see Jinx's present image in a moment." Raven's breath caught in her throat, not at all sure that this was right. How could someone like Blackfire be Jinx's soul sister? Wasn't a soul sister supposed to complete you? That was what she had thought when she and Starfire had formed the bond. _They_ had bonded shortly after they switched bodies. The two seemed far too alike for that to be true.

As if to spite her, the pool of blood shimmered, and soon they saw what must have been Jinx, by a river, with a swarm of children around her. She was laughing, and they appeared to be asking her all sorts of questions. She was carrying on in an animated way, as if re-enacting a battle. Clothes were spread drying behind her, and the kids seemed to be thrilled, as if this was a great treat for them.

"Enough." Starfire declared, beginning to bind the wound on her sister's forearm and removing the amulets. Bumblebee extinguished the candles with a great deal of relief, she didn't want to find out what flame would do to her wings. Raven let out her held breath.

"Now all we have to find is someone to play the role of their mother."  
"Who does that? One of us?" Bee asked, curious.  
"No. It has to be someone who's had a kid before." Blackfire sat up, rotating her arms experimentally. "I haven't got a clue who we're going for."

"None of us do."  
"Oh great."  
"So, should we tell the boys?"

---

"I've never heard of Soul Sisters." Robin said skeptically.  
"Of course not, you're a guy." Blackfire snapped, still touchy due to the tests she'd just gone through.  
"Ok, so she's Jinx's soul sister?"  
"Potentially. It's not official until the ceremonial binding."  
"How do you, uh, know all this stuff Rae?" Beast Boy asked trying to wrap his brain around it. Unlike Cyborg who had given up understanding long ago.  
"Ra-VEN. I know the same way _my_ soul sister knows."  
"You have a soul sister? Maaan I pity her."

"It's Starfire." Beast Boy clapped a hand over his mouth, going very red, which looked quite comical given his unique coloring.  
"That was priceless dude."  
"Ahem. Yes. As I was saying, all that's left is to bind them as sisters."  
"Hey, quick question, what would Jinx be to you then, your soul-sister's sister's soul sister?" Blackfire put in curiously.  
Raven thought for a few minutes, finally shrugging. "No idea."

"But we must go to India very soon."  
"INDIA? She's in India?" Kid Flash burst out.  
"Great job Koriand'r, now he knows where she is." The elder Tameranean sneered.  
"You're not going anywhere, Kid Flash. You're staying and helping while the girls are gone." Robin's stern look cut off any protests.

"Sweet! We can party now! Three to one, Robin, you can't stop us all!"  
"He's got ya there, no stick in the mud attitude." Robin made a mental note to throttle Jinx when she got back.

To be continued


	17. I'm not listening!

You know, everyone (me included) has Jinx knowing Kid Flash's name, so I figured, wait a second, what if she didn't know it? Then I thought, would he want her to? Would she want to? Then... well, then we got this.

* * *

"Jinx?" Kid Flash knocked on her door again. They were sharing an apartment with Jericho, Kole, Gnarrk, and Argent, and whatever other honorary Titans were hanging around at the time. Which meant this particular fifth floor walk-up was very, very busy, all the time. There were three bedrooms and an 'office', so they were sleeping double at most times. 

Jinx was the only one who would volunteer to take a spot on the floor, and many times he'd caught her up late at night checking locks and knocking softly on the walls. She was pretty hyped up about security, something about HIVE assassins. He didn't quite understand, the HIVE was in prison, right?

This time the sleepy eyed witch opened the door a crack. "What?" She asked accusingly. He had obviously interrupted one of her rare naps. But she wasn't snapping or slamming things, so he knew she was really in a good mood.

"Can I come in?" He asked carefully, she was alone for a change, no roomie tonight.

"I'm not sure I should be letting a young man into my bedchambers. We've only been seeing each other for, what, a month? Two at most?" Jinx said, opening the door for him anyway.

"Yeah, about that. Look, I'm sorry about cancelling dinner last night-"

"No, no, no," Jinx protested "You had to go _save the day_, nothing wrong with that." Her words were understanding but her tone was bitter. It was the third date he'd cancelled in the past two weeks.

"Yeah, but I want to make it up to you." He took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to do. Robin would kill him if he knew what Kid Flash was planning.

"Kid Flash, don't worry about it." Jinx started, but Kid Flash jumped in overtop her.

"Jinx, I don't want to hide anything from you, I want you to see me without the mask, call me by my real name, to hear you call me-"

Jinx jumped, shut her eyes and put her fingers in her ears. "La la la la la! I can't hear you!" she shouted, turning away.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash looked shocked. She didn't want to know? "Jinx, listen to me!"

"I'm not listening I'm not listening na-na-na-na-na-naa!"

"Jinx!!" He grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull her hands off her ears. "Jinx come on, I'm trying to bare my soul to you! Most people would sell a kidney to know my secret identity!" It was kind of insulting, that she wasn't all eager and honoured and happy over this.

"Don't wanna know don't wanna know don't wanna know!!!" Jinx dove onto her cot to shove her head under the pillow. The force of her jump caused the top legs to fold, and the weight on the bottom made it follow with Jinx on top of it.

Kid Flash looked mortified. He thought this was going to be a great gift he gave her, all that trust and everything. But he didn't even get to tell her. She wasn't letting him.

"Jinx! Why don't you want to know?" He shouted over her repeated protests and nonsense. Outside the door was a red faced and breathless mute who had overheard the whole thing. Kid Flash sat down on the floor helpless.

Jinx stopped her chanting long enough to look up. "I don't want to know 'cause I don't have a secret identity to give you in return." Kid Flash let out an 'oh', wanting to comfort her. Until she stuck up her tongue and continued. "Not really, I just don't want to know. It's not like we're really involved, and anyways, the one I like is Kid Flash, not Joe Shmoe. Don't ruin it." A pillow to the head escorted Kid Flash out the door.

He nearly tripped over a doubled over Jericho, clutching his stomach. "What are you laughing at?" He muttered, kicking an imaginary tin can across the kitchen floor.


End file.
